Suddenly
by Kona88kona
Summary: Ritsu likes her bestfriend, Mio. One day she decides to confess her feelings for Mio. Exactly what will happen next? MioxRitsu
1. Confession

**Hello! My second K-On! fanfic here! So here's Chapter 1, guys. Enjoy!**

** RIGHT ON MioxRitsu! MiTsu!**

* * *

><p>"Mio, I like you! Go out with me!" The fierce amber-eyed girl exclaimed while looking directly at the shy stormy grey-eyed girl right in front of her.<p>

"WHA-WHAT! B-b-but it's all t-too s-sudden…" She answered with a deep shade of red right around her cheeks.

"So you don't wanna? Well that's a shame… But we could still be frie—" Ritsu said with sadness seen all over her face, although she was immediately interrupted by Mio.

"NO! I-I-I mean… I want.. us… I want to… I've a-a-actually c-considered the fact of g-g-going out w-with y-you..." Mio said still blushing but this time looking down on one of the four tables pushed together to make a big one.

"Seriously? Well do you?" Ritsu asked loudly.

"As a m-matter of fact, I-I d-do…" Mio answered, trying to hide her blush.

"Really! That's great!" Suddenly Ritsu's face went beaming; beaming with happiness.

"O-o-okay… but we have to keep this a secret… at least for now." Mio retorted.

"Eh? But why?" The drummer questioned.

"Just because…" The bassist answered.

"Fufufu... Okay okay, if you say so. I understand." Ritsu said with a huge grin.

Suddenly the door cracked open, revealing Mugi, Azusa, and Yui, who apparently is clinging onto Azusa.

"Sorry we're late you guys. It was our schedule for the cleaning duties. We just happen to bump onto Azusa-chan when we were climbing up the stairs." Mugi said, never leaving that gentle smile around her face.

"Yui-senpai, get off me. We have to practice." Azusa scowled.

"Azu-nyaaaaaan~ You're so cute when you're angry!" Yui hugged her kohai closer to her.

"Let's have some tea first?" Mugi said with that expression on her face that seems to know everything that's going around her.

"Yay! Cake! Tea!" Yui suddenly let go of Azusa and quickly headed over to her seat.

While Mugi was serving tea, she noticed that Ritsu was happier than usual and that Mio had that blush on her face ever since the three of them arrived at the clubroom.

"_I see what's going on here. At last. How cute, the two of them."_ Mugi thought to herself, with that blissful yuri smile on her face.

"Ah! Mugi-chan! The tea! It's spilling! Ah, what a waste!" Yui exclaimed, panicking because she really wanted some tea.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Let me clean it up." Mugi said as she went over to the storage room and took out one of the cleaning cloths she bought at the department store. It just so happens to be that those cloths are disposable, and since Mugi spilled so much, she had to take a lot of those and wipe it up.

"Just how much of those did you buy, Mugi." Ritsu asked.

"Oh, a lot. I was amazed." Mugi said, her lips slowly curling upwards.

"By what, exactly?" Ritsu continued.

Mugi didn't answer. She just smiled at Ritsu. After cleaning up, she just poured herself some tea and took a seat.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late, you guys. We should head home now." Mugi suggested.<p>

"Another day without practice." Azusa said then let out a sigh.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Ritsu exclaimed.

It wasn't long when Mio and Ritsu had to part from the rest of the Light Music Club.

"You're awfully quiet today, Mio." Ritsu said.

"And you're louder than usual." Mio answered back.

"I'm just happy. You should be too."

"W-who s-said I wasn't?"

"Fufufufufu… You're so cute Mio-chuan~"

"Shut up! Let's just go home!"

Before Mio could enter her home, Ritsu told her something.

"Mio! I'll be sleeping over, okay? See you later!" The amber-eyed girl exclaimed.

"But –" Mio retorted, but she couldn't finish her sentence because Ritsu had already dashed off.

Mio let out a sigh, although a rather happy one, to be honest.

"_I'll be waiting, then."_ She thought to herself while giggling all the way up to her room, but before she entered her room, she had already told her mom that Ritsu would be staying for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will be up soon. I just don't know when. LOL. Sorry 'bout that. Just be patient. XD<strong>


	2. Sleep Over

**Alright-y! Well here's Chapter 2. **

* * *

><p>"Let's see now. Clean clothes: check. Horror movie: check. Okay well that's pretty much it. Like, what else am I to do over at Mio's? Just tease all night long then go to bed." Ritsu told herself.<p>

"Oh right, my phone. Gotta tell Mio that I'm going now.." She stopped in her track as she texted Mio. "Mom, I'll be heading out now. I'm staying over at Mio's." She continued.

"Okay. Be careful, now." Mrs. Tainaka answered.

* * *

><p>While Ritsu was heading over at Mio's house, Mio replied to her text.<p>

"_Okay. Don't bring anything stupid.. AGAIN!"_ Ritsu read in her mind.

"_Just what do you mean 'AGAIN', Mio?"_ She thought to herself.

"_XD"_ Ritsu's reply was just a smiley.

* * *

><p>As Ritsu was nearing the Akiyama residence, she had already found Mio standing in front of the door.<p>

"Hey, Mio! What? Can't wait for me to arrive, eh?" Ritsu let out a wide grin.

"Oh shut up and get inside already." Mio answered.

It didn't take long for the two girls to arrive at Mio's room.

"Hey, Mio." Ritsu muttered.

"What?" Mio answered.

"Can I take a quick bath?"

"Eh? Why didn't you take a bath over at your place?"

"Well you see, if I would have taken a bath at home, then go outside, THEN arrive over at your house; wouldn't that make my body dirty again?"

"You're thinking way too much."

"Well can I?"

"Fine. Go ahead, then. Did you bring extra clothes?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a towel."

"Okay then. Let me grab you my spare towel." Mio said as she opened her closet and took out a towel.

Ritsu took the towel then grinned mischievously.

"What's wrong?" Mio asked Ritsu.

*sniff sniff* "Mmmm.. Smells just like you, Mio-chuan~" Ritsu answered.

"Shut up! Just go take your bath. Then I'll go next. Hurry!"

"I don't see a reason on why I need to rush. You just can't wait for bed time, can you? Both of us, snuggling each other on one bed.." Ritsu said while still carrying that grin on her face.

*THUD*

"Ow ow! You didn't have to hit me!" The drummer cried out.

"Well you caused it! Just go already!" The bassist shouted while her face blushed deeply. "Besides, you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"What? That's so mean, Mio-chuan~" Ritsu pouted.

"Just take your bath already!"

* * *

><p>Mio was trying to write lyrics while Ritsu was taking a bath. She was just sitting there, although nothing would come to her mind. She's just staring at that blank notebook while her left hand was holding a pen and her chin resting on her right hand.<p>

"Mio, I'm done. Your turn." Ritsu said as she entered Mio's room.

"Took you long enough." Mio answered, her eyes not leaving the piece of paper.

"What were you eve—" Mio couldn't finish what she was about to say as she looked at Ritsu. Mio was definitely shocked to see her with just the towel she lent her simply wrapped around her body, her partially wet bangs brushing against her soft face.

"W-what the-! HEY! Put some clothes on!" Mio yelled as her face became beet red.

"Hehe.. It worked!" Ritsu said with a devilish smile.

"W-what worked!"

"Oh just my little plan. Anyway, you can go take your bath now."

"R-r-right.. When I come back, I'm expecting to see you with proper clothing on!" Mio said as she grabbed for her own towel and her clean clothes.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ritsu exclaimed as she saluted Mio.

* * *

><p>When Mio finished taking her bath, she immediately went to room to see what Ritsu was up to. It seemed that Ritsu had fallen asleep on Mio's bed, with her hair still pretty wet.<p>

"Hey, Ritsu! Get off my bed! You're gonna get my pillow wet!" Mio exclaimed.

"WHO! WHAT! WHERE!" Ritsu suddenly sat up straight then looked all over the place.

"Seriously, Ritsu.. Also, you'll ruin your hair if your sleep with your hair wet." Mio pouted.

*Yaaaaawnnn~* "Mio, I'm sleepy… Let's go to bed.." Ritsu mumbled.

"Already? It isn't even that late yet. Hey, if you wanna go to bed, at least dry your hair first." Mio answered.

"Err.. Dry it for me, Mio."

"Do it yourself."

"Oh c'mon, Mio. Puh-leeease?"

"Geez.. Your hopeless. Come here.."

"No, you come here, Mio." Ritsu said as she lightly patted Mio's bed, signaling the latter to sit beside her.

"Whatever am I going to do with you."

Instead of sitting beside Ritsu, Mio got behind Ritsu and leaned on the wall. That sitting position was actually much easier for her. While Mio was hand drying Ritsu's hair with the towel Ritsu used, Ritsu leaned on Mio's front, causing the latter to blush.

"H-hey.. What are you - ?" Mio muttered.

"Hey, Mio." Ritsu mumbled.

"What?"

"Let's go on a date tomorrow."

"… Okay.." Mio answered as she let go of the towel she was holding and wrapped her arms across Ritsu's neck.

"I'd like that." She muttered.

As expected, Ritsu fell asleep, with her head resting on Mio's front. Ritsu's soft snoring caused Mio to giggle.

*Yaawwn~* "You're snoring's getting me pretty sleepy too." Mio mumbled. And with that, Mio drifted off to sleep, with her head leaning up against the wall, giving her head some support.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Ritsu's eyes snapped open. Mio's arms were still wrapped around her. They were still sitting together.<p>

"Whoa. Wait a minute. It's still dark outside. What time is it, exactly?" Ritsu whispered to herself.

Ritsu took out her phone which was conveniently placed right beside her and flipped it open.

"_1:34am.. Seriously!"_ She thought to herself.

"_Come to think of it, we never got to watch the movie that I brought with me. Such a shame." _She continued.

"_Well at least we're going on a date."_ She thought happily.

Ritsu let out a tiny yawn and she realized that was sleepy again. So she slowly removed Mio's warm embrace, careful enough to not wake her up. She slowly made Mio lay down on her bed, sideways. Ritsu, herself, lied down on Mio's bed, facing Mio's sleeping face. She lay right next to Mio, their faces nearly touching. Before drifting off to slumber, she gave Mio a soft peck on the forehead.

"Goodnight… My sweet Mio…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, Chapter 2. I dunno, I think it's not that good. Dang, I suck at writing. XD Chapter 3 will be up soon. Nyaa~<strong>


	3. First Date

**Okay well here's Chapter 3. Nyaaa~**

* * *

><p>"Mio, let's go! We're gonna be late for the movie." Ritsu exclaims as she waits for Mio to get ready.<p>

"Just one more minute!" Mio answers almost immediately. When she was finished getting ready, she hurried down the stair just to see Ritsu waiting for her.

"Seriously, what took you?" Ritsu questioned.

"You would know, you're a girl too." Mio answered.

"Geez… Let's just go." Ritsu said.

"Okay…"

As the two were walking, there was a deafening silence between them. It was Mio who had to break the silence.

"Hey Ritsu… Are you mad at me?" Mio mumbled.

"What? Why would I?" Ritsu answered.

"Just because.. You sounded scary a while ago.. And just now you won't talk to me."

"I'm not mad." Ritsu paused for a while and took Mio's hand. She held it firmly as they walked. "I promise."

Hearing those words and seeing the action just done by Ho-kago Tea Time's drummer caused the Mio to blush. Mio quickly yanked her hand off of Ritsu's.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Ritsu pouted.

"Someone… Might see us.." Mio muttered.

"I guess you're right.. Well then, I guess we'll just hold hands during the movie. No one will know 'cuz it's dark and all.." Ritsu suggested. Ritsu was just like Mio when it comes to going outside in public. She didn't want people to see them go around the city while they were all lovey-dovery with each other. She was afraid of what people might think. Ritsu wasn't like those people who don't care of other people's opinions, especially when it comes to Mio.

"Pfuuu.." Mio muttered.

"Say something?"

"Nothing.."

* * *

><p>The secret couple was supposed to see a comedyromance film, but then Ritsu saw a poster of a new thriller movie. Mio and Ritsu had reached the movie theater. They were standing right outside, waiting for nothing, exactly.

"Hey Mio! Come look at this! We should watch this instead." Ritsu yanked Mio to where the poster was stuck on.

Since Mio was so absorbed into the poster of the movie they were supposed to watch, she didn't know what Ritsu was up to. Mio didn't see it coming. Suddenly a huge poster of scary zombies appeared right in front of her. The image really scared her to the bones. It wasn't like the ones Ritsu would always show her. This one was much worse.

"WAAAAAH!" Mio screamed and ran to a corner and sat down in a fetal position.

"I didn't see it.. I didn't see it.. I didn't see it.. I didn't see it.. I didn't see it.. I didn't see it.. I didn't see it.. I didn't see it.." She whispered to herself.

Seems like Mio had gotten herself quite the attention.

"Uuhhh.. Mio.." Ritsu walked up to Mio, feeling guilty, and reached up her hand on Mio's shoulder.

"WAAAHHH! NOOO!" Mio screamed even louder. Ritsu's sudden action gave Mio the creeps, although she didn't know that t was Ritsu who had just touched her shoulder.

"Wha - ? No, Mio! It's me, Ritsu! It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright. We're gonna watch that movie you want now." Ritsu spoke to her gently and reached out her hand to help Mio stand up.

"…" Mio took Ritsu's hand and stood up like so, wiping her watery eyes.

"Hey no need to cry now." Ritsu said as she helped Mio wipe her face.

Mio blushed in Ritsu's sudden actions, although it wasn't noticeable because Mio's was already red from all her screaming.

"Let's go?" Ritsu said.

"Okay.." Mio answered still blushing.

* * *

><p>"Two tickets, please." Ritsu told the woman selling tickets as she handed the money to her.<p>

"Here you go. Enjoy your movie." The woman said as she gave a gentle smile.

"C'mon, Mio. Let's do as the woman says." Ritsu grinned as she grinned from ear to ear.

Mio stopped in her tracks and pulled on Ritsu's shirt.

"Pop… corn.."

"Say something, Mio?" Ritsu questioned Mio as she looked intently into Mio's eyes, as if though Mio was being comforted by Ritsu's eyes.

"Popcorn!" Mio exclaimed as she turned sidewasy, avoiding Ritsu's gaze. She didn't know exactly what to do.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Can't watch a movie without popcorn, and some soda! Wait here. I'm gonna go buy some."

Mio just stood there, watching Ritsu's every move. Suddenly Ritsu tripped, but she immediately got her balance and in the end did not fall flat on her face. Mio giggled on Ritsu's undeniably comedic act.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Ritsu asked as she came running back to Mio holding a plastic bag on one hand where inside was a paper bag full of popcorn and her other holding also plastic bag where inside was a large cup of soda.

"At you, silly." Mio answered, lightly patting Ritsu's head.

"Wha -? Oh hey let's go inside now!" The drummer exclaimed.

"Right." The bassist answered back.

* * *

><p>The two of them headed into the dark movie theater, along with the popcorn and drinks.<p>

"It's d-dark." Mio murmured.

"Here." Ritsu said as she held the two bags on one hand and reached out her hand.

Mio willing fully took Ritsu's hand and they headed off to get good seats. Fortunately, they were able to find good ones: seats not too close and not too far from the huge screen, just right in the middle. They sat down next to each other, without letting go either of the hands.

The couple in the movie was just like them, except that in the movie, one of them was obviously a guy. The guy would always tease his girlfriend, just like how Ritsu teases Mio, and how the girlfriend would react naturally to his teasers, exactly how Mio reacts in front of Ritsu.

"Well what do you know, we already have a movie." Ritsu blurted out, squeezing Mio's hand tighter and resting their arms on the armrest between them.

"Haha." Mio giggled at Ritsu's proclamation.

"Mio, say aahhh." Ritsu said as she took some popcorn out of its bag.

Mio slightly blushed but then gave in, "Aaahhhh… Hmp.." Mio munched on the popcorn.

"Here.." Ritsu said as she grabbed the soda and gave it to Mio. "You might choke. Ha ha~"

"Shut up!" Mio quickly grabbed the drink from Ritsu's hand and drank quite an amount. When Mio returned the drink to Ritsu, she noticed the cup get very light all of a sudden.

"Whoa there, missy. Just how much did you drink?"

"I-I was thirsty!" Mio objected.

"Ha ha~ whatever you say.. It's not like there was alcohol in there or something. Let's just watch the movie." Ritsu answered back.

A few moments later, Ritsu felt Mio's head rest on her shoulder. Mio let out a sigh.

"I was actually expecting more from this movie." Mio mumbled out. "It's getting boring by the minute now."

Ritsu reluctantly removed her grip from Mio's hand but she wrapped her arm around Mio, somehow warming her little Mio up.

"We should wait 'till it's over. You'll never know what'll happen in the end." Ritsu whispered.

"You're probably right…. Hey Ritsu.." Mio called out.

"Yeah?" Ritsu answered pulling Mio over for a tighter embrace.

"Aaaahhhh.."

"Hai hai. Here you go."

* * *

><p>The movie ended and the two headed out of the movie theater.<p>

"Nothing really happened in the end." Mio said and then let out a sigh.

"Aha ha~ You're right. Wanna head over to the park?" Ritsu suggested.

"Sure. Let's go." Mio answered.

Surprisingly, there was no one else in the park, not even kids playing. The two headed for the shade given by the huge cherry blossom tree.

"Let's sit down over here." Ritsu said as she pointed towards the grassy gound.

"Okay." Mio answered.

The two sat down and rested their backs on the large trunk of the tree. Ritsu took Mio's hand and held it tightly. She then rested her head on Mio's shoulder. This caused Mio to blush deeply.

"Hey Mio.." Ritsu muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I had fun."

"Me too."

"Let's go out again sometime."

"We should.."

Mio and Ritsu just sat there doing nothing as the cool breeze of the wind passed by frequently.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright-y then! I couldn't really think of anything after the movie. So I just put what was on my mind that time. Lol. I think it sucked. I'll be out for I while so Chapter 4 will be posted in a few days. XP R&amp;R please. XD nyaa~ :3<strong>


	4. Monday Monday Monday

**FINALLY CHAPTER 4! Took me long enough! LOL. I was busy. Sorry. :3 I realized I had a typo in Chapter 3... The "lovey-dovey" part. I put in "lovey-dovery" instead. So sorreh! XD enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was Monday again. It was a school day. As Mio walked outside the door, she could see Ritsu standing there outside the gate, waiting for her.<p>

"Yo." Ritsu said as she raised her right hand in the air.

"Oh, hey. Sorry for making you wait." Mio said as she walked towards the gate and opened it.

"It's fine. Besides, I just got here. Let's go?" Ritsu suggested as she watched Mio walk passed the gate and close it.

"Right." Mio answered as she shyly wrapped left her arm around Ritsu's right arm causing Ritsu to blush deeply.

Mio could feel Ritsu slightly jump from shock, but she just giggled at the latter's actions.

It didn't take long for them to reach school. How time flies when you're with someone you love. Suddenly, the school bell rang. The two had two run to their classroom. Fortunately enough, the two made it just in time.

During the lessons, Mio would try really hard to concentrate on the teacher, but Ritsu would always catch her attention, even though Ritsu would do absolutely nothing. Ritsu was just sitting there, in her seat, which was in the first row, right in the middle. Ritsu was just either scribbling in her notebook or she would stare onto the board, but not really understand anything because her mind was somewhere else.

Sometimes she would take quick glances at Mio, only to find out that Mio was looking right back at her. Mio would immediately look somewhere else, trying to avoid her gaze. But as soon as she would look back at Ritsu, who was still looking at her, Mio would blush beet red because Ritsu would always look at her with a very wide grin on her face and would always give a little wave at her. Mio would take a look around if someone was looking at them, then she would wave back at Ritsu. Of course, a certain someone knows exactly what the two are up to… Yup, you guessed right. It's Mugi, alright.

"_They're just so cute together!"_ Mugi thought to herself as she herself was trying to focus on the teacher.

* * *

><p>"Lunch time! I'm starving!" Ritsu proclaimed as she grabbed her bento and went over to Yui's seat.<p>

"I'm hungry too! Yummy! Ui's cooking." Yui said as she put out her own bento Ui made for her.

"I brought extra cupcakes for you guys." Mugi said happily as she brought over a cute pink box and her bento to Yui's seat.

"Really? Now I'm even more hungry!" Yui exclaimed looking at the box Mugi was holding.

"That's our Mugi. Hehe~" Ritsu giggled.

"Wow. Thanks Mugi. That looks good." Mio said.

"Let's eat! Let's eat!" Yui yelled out.

"Hai hai. Yare yare." Mio sighed.

The four of them sat down on some available seats around Yui's desk. Suddenly comes in Nodoka from outside the classroom.

"Ah! Nodoka-chan! Come join us!" Yui yelled out again.

"Oh hey Yui. Eating lunch with the Light Music Club, eh?" Nodoka said.

"Yup. Where have you been, Nodoka-chan?" Yui questioned as she put some food into her mouth.

"The Student Council Room. I had some things to do. No biggie." Nodoka answered as she took out her own bento and headed over to an empty seat near Yui's desk.

"Here you go, Nodoka-chan." Mugi said as she pulled out a cupcake from the box and handed it to Nodoka.

"For me?" Nodoka questioned.

"Hai." Mugi answered and smiled.

"Wow. Thanks Mugi-san." Nodoka said and smiled back.

The five of them sat together and ate lunch happily. Lunch time happened so fast, it was somehow all a blur.

* * *

><p>And soon enough classes were on again.<p>

"_So damn boring!"_ Ritsu thought to herself as she banged her head on her desk.

Unexpectedly enough, the sound of her head banging onto the desk was quite loud. It was so loud it was practically heard throughout the entire school premises, which means she hit her head pretty well.

"OOWWW!" Ritsu shouted.

"What? Tainaka-san? Are you alright?" The teacher questioned.

"Oh? Uuhhh.. Yeah yeah. I'm fine." Ritsu answered as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding! You have to go to the nurse's office now! Someone take her there!" The teacher exclaimed.

Just then Ritsu felt something trickling down her forehead. She raised her hand to know and feel what it was. She touched it, and took a good look at her hand. It's red.

"BLOOOOOOD!" Ritsu shouted even louder.

"Sensei! I-I'll t-take her t-there!" Mio suddenly raised her hand, shivering, and proclaimed.

"Alright! You have to go now!" The teacher said.

When the nurse finished fixing Ritsu up, she gave the two of them some time together in the nurse's office, but not without a word of advice.

"Be more careful next time, okay? Better get back to classes soon, too." The nurse said gently as she went back to her desk, which was pretty far from where Mio and Ritsu were.

"Haaiii." The two of them said in unison.

* * *

><p>"You're pretty brave Mio." Ritsu mumbled.<p>

"What?"

"You know, like how you volunteered to help me to the nurse's office. You're afraid of blood, aren't you?"

"W-w-well.. I was just shocked! Besides, I-I wanted t-to make sure you w-were f-fine.." Mio said trying to hide her blush.

"He heee~ I'm so lucky!" Ritsu exclaimed and grinned sheepishly.

"Quiet!" Mio said as she smacked the back of Ritsu's head.

"HEY! I'm wounded, remember? Huhu~" Ritsu cried as she rubbed the newly formed bump on her head.

"Oh.. Right.. S-sorry.." Mio apologized. "Anyway, we have to get back." She continued.

"Aw. This patch thing on my forehead is gonna be a pain." Ritsu groaned out.

"Well.. You could always cover it with your bangs." Mio suggested.

"Ehh.. But my bangs are too long."

"Well if you brush it a bit to the side.. Here.. Like this.." Mio said as she took Ritsu's yellow headband and fixed Ritsu's hair. "Like so."

"A-are you s-sure it's hiding t-the patch?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah.." Mio answered and blushed beet red realizing how cute Ritsu was with her bangs down.

"Well if you say so.. It's not like you're make fun of me.. You never make fun of me.. Let's go?" Ritsu said as she grabbed her headband and just held it in her hand.

"Y-y-yeah.."

"Sensei, thank you for taking of us." Ritsu politely told the school nurse.

"Hai hai. If you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be willing to help."

"Hai. Thank you very much!"

* * *

><p>"Ricchan! You –" Yui was not able to finish her words when she laid her eyes Ritsu.<p>

Mugi immediately took a look on what's happening. "Oh my, Ricchan!" Mugi said as she covered her face wth her hands, still leaving gaps between her fingers to see.

"WHOOAAAA!" The whole class, and even the teacher, said in unison. They were all in shock, considering how Ritsu looked like when she walked in the classroom.

"Wow, Ritsu. You've made such an impact." Mio stated.

"Ugh. It's your fault, Mio. Do I look ugly or something!" Ritsu cried.

Suddenly the teacher spoke out loud. "Hai hai! Enough of the jibber jabbers. Back to class."

"Hai!" The class said in unison.

During the rest of the classes, Ritsu could just feel everyone's eyes on her. Mugi even passed a note to Ritsu. The note read: "Ricchan, you're so cute with your bangs down! You should do it more often. –Mugi"

"_Seriously! I thought I looked stupid with my bangs down."_ Rtisu thought to herself as she folded the note back up and kept it in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY! Class is over!" Ritsu exclaimed as she stretched her arms out.<p>

"RICCHAAAAAAN~ KAWAAAAAII~" Yui yelled out as she sprinted over to the particular girl and gave her a big hug.

"H-hey!" Ritsu said, blushing.

"Hey, Ricchan's blushing!" Mugi exclaimed.

Hearing Mugi's words, Mio suddenly moved her attention to Ritsu. Ritsu really was blushing.

"… _Wait a minute… This is Yui we're talking about.. Of course she won't take away Ritsu. Yui loves everything and everyone that's cute… Well, Ritsu is very cute with her bangs down like that."_ Mio thought to herself and then she felt reassured.

"Yui! Get off me!" Ritsu said as she pushed Yui away.

"But Captain!" Yui cried as she fell on the floor and faked some tears.

"Oh c'mon Yui. Even I know those are fake tears. Let's head up over to the club room." Ritsu said.

"Yes Captain!" Yui exclaimed as she stood up and saluted Ritsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Chapter 4! Chpater 5 will be up in a few days. Wait 'till then. XD :3 nyaa~<strong>


	5. Afterschool

**Hi! Chapter 5. I'm really sorry if I update late. I've just been very busy. I'm busy with school too. Gomen! Also, I didn't reread this chapter so forgive me if I have any typos. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-On! (I wish .)**

* * *

><p>The door opened and behind it stood four of the members of the Light Music Club. Inside the room, there sat Azusa Nakano, feeding Ton-chan.<p>

"Oh, hi there, Azusa-chan." Mugi greeted Azusa with a gentle smile.

"Hi there, Mugi-senpai." Azusa answered back.

"AZU-NYAAAAN~" Yui yelled out as she ran over to Azusa and cuddled her.

"A-ack! Yui-senpai! G-get off me!" Azusa yelped.

"Pfuuu.. Something like that just happened a while ago." Yui cried as she pulled away and pouted.

Azusa took a look around her and noticed an unfamiliar face.

Azusa walked closer to Mugi ans asked her a question with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Mugi-senpai, who is she?" Azusa whispered to Mugi.

"Eh?" Mugi giggled at Azusa's question. "Take a good look, Azusa-chan." She continued.

Like Mugi advised, Azusa looked at the girl with eager eyes. Suddenly it hit her.

"R-RITSU-SENPAI!" She exclaimed.

Ritsu was talking to Mio back then so she didn't know what exactly was happening. She turned to Azusa looking puzzled.

"Yeah?" Ritsu questioned.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh you mean this?" Ritsu continued as she raised hand and pointed to her bangs.

"Y-yeah.." Azusa answered as she tried to hide her laughter.

Ritsu quickly noticed that Azusa was trying to hide her laugh.

"NA-KA-NOOOO!" Ritsu said as she grabbed Azusa from behind and tried to choke her.

"Hey now Ritsu!" Mio exclaimed.

"Oh right." Ritsu mumbled as she let go of Azusa, who was grasping for air. "Sorry sorry." She continued.

"Tea, everyone?" Mugi quickly interjected while her face was holding her signature smile.

"YAY TEA!" Yui blurted out.

Everyone took their respective seats while Mugi served the tea.

"Hey Ricchan, you're birthday's coming up, right?"

"Yeah.. Hey wait a minute… That voice.." Ritsu took a look on where that voice came from. "Sawa-chan? Just when did you get here?" She continued.

"Huhu.. That's so mean, Ricchan. I was here the whole time." Sawako cried.

"Ahehe.." Ritsu laughed nervously.. _"But seriously, when DID she get here?"_ She thought to herself.

"Ricchan's birthday? When is it, Sawa-chan?" Yui questioned Sawako as she filled her mouth with the cake Mugi also served.

"Just in three days." Sawako answered, sipping on her tea.

"Whoa. Ricchan. You're so old now." Yui blurted out.

"Sh-shut up!" Ritsu protested.

"_Oh yeah, Ritsu's birthday is coming up. Good think Miss Sawako reminded us. How could even forget? That's tota - …" _ Mio was deep in thought when Ritsu interrupted her.

"Mio~ Mio!" The drummer called out.

"O-oh! Y-yeah?" The bassist answered.

"It's time to go home now. Look, everyone else has left already."

"R-really?" Mio took a look around the room. Everyone HAS gone already. _"Was I thinking THAT long?" _She thought to herself.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." Ritsu said as she grabbed both Mio's bag and Mio herself.

"A-alright alright. Why are you rushing?" She asked as she was being pulled on by Ritsu.

"Well there's a new cake at this cake shop we always went to, you see." Ritsu answered as she let go of Mio and gave her Mio's bag.

"What? Cake? But we just had cake a few minutes ago."

"Yeah but I just really wanted to try this one."

"Seriously, you'll gain weight if you keep eating like that."

"No matter. Cuz you'll be eating with me."

"E-eh?"

"Oh c'mon. My treat."

"O-oh okay fine. I guess its fine since you _will_ be treating me."

As the two reached the cake shop, Ritsu already ordered two slices of the new cake she was looking forward too. Mio then took a seat in a table for two near the window. Nobody else was in the shop. No one was in the line behind Ritsu. Mio looked at Ritsu, watching her every move. She watched take out her wallet, look at woman behind the cash register, look back at her wallet, and then look back at the woman. Mio noticed that Ritsu was somehow apologizing to the woman and that she was now also walking towards Mio.

"M-m-mioooo.." Ritsu cried out, walking in her knees.

"W-what?" She replied. It was a good thing that there were no one else in the shop to witness Ritsu's acts. The woman behind the cash register was giggling though.

Ritsu cracked open her wallet and revealed nothing. There was practically a cobweb in there.

"M-money. I left my spare money at home, Mio." She wailed.

"S-seriously?" Mio let out a sigh. "It can't be helped then." Mio stood up from her seat, helped Ritsu up and walked towards the cashier.

"How much is it?" She asked Ritsu, and not the cashier, probably because she was still too shy.

"Oh just a little something something." Ritsu was just beaming.

Mio took out her cute pink wallet and lent some bills to Ritsu. "Here. You pay."

"T-thank you, Mio-chuan~" Ritsu sang out as she hugged Mio.

Mio blushed beet red as she reluctantly pushed Ritsu away."H-hey!"

Ritsu paid the woman, then took the tray filled with goodies. Mio noticed that there was only on drink on the tray Ritsu was holding.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Only one drink?"

"Well yeah. Since we're dating now, I think we should be much more intimate with each other."

"H-hey! Not so loud!"

Luckily the woman didn't hear a thing. The two reached the table where Mio was sitting a while ago and Ritsu placed down the tray.

"Come to think of it, I should've ordered just one cake too. That would be much _MUCH_ sweeter. Don't ya think so?"

"Ssshhhhh!" Mio whispered as she held up one finger before her lips.

"Haha. Alright alright, Mio-chuan. Don't be so uptight." Ritsu giggled.

Mio and Ritsu took the vacant seat for two near the glass window. Ritsu then sat down just right after Mio. She took her fork and took a piece from her cake.

"Hey Mio, say 'ahh'." Ritsu said, holding the fork with some cake on it up.

"W-w-what?" Mio blushed.

"What do you mean what? We've already done this before." Ritsu answered back.

"Y-yeah.. But that's different!" Mio exclaimed.

"Pfuu.. I feel like you don't want me anymore, Mio." Ritsu pouted.

"No! I mean I do! I do… w-want you.." Mio exclaimed then whispered. She looked away trying to hide her blush.

Ritsu looked at Mio with mischievous eyes. "He he~ Do you realize what you're saying here, Mio-chuan~?"

"S-shut up!" Mio yelled then suddenly grabbed on Ritsu's hand where she was holding the fork and ate the cake.

Ritsu was surprised by Mio's sudden actions. "My my my my my, Mio. I just knew you'd give in."

"Did you really, now?"

"Whatever. Pfuu.."

Mio laughed cutely at Ritsu's face.

"Ahaha. You're face looks weird it's funny."

"Ahehe~" Ritsu smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

A few moments later, after both of them finished their cakes and their drink, Ritsu suddenly asked something out of the blue.

"When are we gonna tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"Oh c'mon. You know what I'm talking about."

"R-ritsu.. We'll tell them… soon enough.."

"How about tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow!"

"No good, eh? Okay fine, we'll plan things out first, and then we'll tell them."

"R-right.."

"Alright. Let's go home now. It's pretty late."

"Yeah." Mio stood up from her seat and followed Ritsu walk outside the shop.

Ritsu suddenly grabbed Mio's hand and held it firmly against her own.

"H-hey!" Mio quickly pulled away.

"But Miooooo~…" Ritsu cried.

"People might see."

"What are you saying? It's pretty late. No one's around anymore."

Mio looked around her was surprised that no one really was around.

"O-okay fine. But just this one time, okay?" Mio said as she held out her hand.

"Geez Mio, and to think that you were clinging to me just this morning." Ritsu said as she gently held Mio's hand.

"That's different! That looks friendly. B-but this.."

"Chill out Mio."

Soon enough the two were nearing Mio's house.

"Ritsu, you're birthday's coming up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well.." Mio said then she suddenly turned to Ritsu, who was also looking back at her, and kissed her firmly against the lips. At first, Ritsu was surprised, but she kissed back in the end. She knew she wanted this. Suddenly, Mio quickly pulled back.

"H-hey. Don't I deserve more?" Ritsu whined.

"You'll get more on your birthday. See you, Ritsu."

Ritsu watched Mio walk into her house. Ritsu touched her lips then giggled. All the way home, Ritsu was humming a tune, and happily skipping along with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well like I said, I'm quite busy so Chapter 6 will be in a week maybe? Or a few days after that. So sorry. <strong>

**Please R&R! nyaa~ :3**


End file.
